


Folie A... Cinq.

by petericky



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Polyamory, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petericky/pseuds/petericky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short, Pete-centric drabble about the dynamics in polyfob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie A... Cinq.

**i.** _hurley_

Andy is everything he tries to be. Composed, resolute, steadfast. Andy is the stake for his wild heart, letting him roam but never too far away, keeping him grounded and safe. Andy is always hotel rooms, luxury, time to themselves. Andy’s unhurried, devotion, he’s the way his blanket of tattoos patches the gaps in Pete’s own, cover him and fill the blanks in his head.

**ii.** _trohman_

Joe is comfort. An old friend, worn jeans, familiar and safe in the way that only years can nurture. No expectations, Joe lets him leave his performances for the stage. Joe is warmth rather than heat, he’s the back studio of the bus on long night drives. Joe is unspoken, a story told instead in laughter and glances across boardroom tables.

**iii.** _stump_

Patrick is more than he will ever believe he is. Patrick is missed chances, broken hearts, love stories with happy endings in a book Pete’ll never read. Patrick is passion, desperation, backstage walls and rest stop bathrooms that looked the same ten years ago. Patrick is gentle, Patrick makes him ache in all the right ways in all the wrong places.

**iv.** _home_

She is true love. Meagan understands, and that is more than Pete could ever want, could ever ask for. She is slipping into a tub that’s just the right temperature, fuzzy socks fresh from the dryer, beauty and grace swirled with domesticity in his head like confetti. She sticks it together on scrapbook pages and kisses his nose over oatmeal. He is never sorry to come back to her, and she knows he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> it's midnight. im sorry?


End file.
